lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sekino Suzume
|Sekino Suzume}}, is a supporting character in Battle Princess Precure!. She lives in a town called "LaneB Crystal Heart" with her only child, Sekino Kaminari. She loves to collect books and runs a library so everyone will be able to read those books that she has been collecting. She's also really good with keeping secrets and memorizing.' History Early Life She is one of Sakioka's best friends that has been with her for a long time since they were in high school. They didn't go to the same school, but they knew each other through Sakioka's mother-in-law (when she wasn't one until later). Suzume used to get a lot of help from Sakioka, so she keeps on helping her back. She loves reading books and that made her the smartest girl in the school, but she also loves imagining things and daydreaming so that keeps her from being a total nerd. After her best friend's younger sister, Himika was born, she always takes care of her with Sakioka since their mother died after Himika was born. Some time later, Suzume got married and had Minari, unfortunately her husband died in an accident while she was pregnant with their daughter. Knowing that talking about him may make her daughter feel depressed, she never talks about him, and that made Minari believes that she doesn't have a father. She raises her child in her library, and that makes Minari become fond of books and fairytales. Appearance Suzume has shoulder-length brown hair, the bangs are hold up on the left side. She has golden eyes and sometimes she wears a very thick glasses over them, especially when it comes to reading books. Personality Suzume is much like her daughter, quiet and a little bit timid. But when it comes to talking, she just never stops talking. She loves to talk about books and everything fantasy. When she is around Sakioka, she acts rather childish and likes her friend to pay attention to her. Relationships [[Ozoku Himika|'Ozoku Himika]]: Because she once took care of Himika, she is fond of her a little bit. [[Sekino Kaminari|'Sekino Kaminari']]: As Minari's beloved mother, she loves her more than anything else. Since she is taking of her alone, she always tries fill her position as her husband as well. [[Ozoku Sakioka|'Ozoku Sakioka']]: Her best friend since high school. She seems to like Sakioka than anyone else, actually she LOVES her to be more specific. Suzume just likes to have Sakioka by her side like a cat that wants attention from its master. Their personalities are pretty much like that of their relatives: Himika and Minari. Etymology Sekino (関野) can be separated into two words, Seki (関) means "barrier", and No (野) means "field". Together, Sekino stands for "barrier field" Suzume (スズメ) means "sparrow" Her name means, "barrier field sparrow" Gallery Trivia *She keeps a lot of secrets, not only of herself, but the others too. *Suzume calls Sakioka with "Kouhai" (junior). That may be a hint that Suzume is older than Sakioka. **Despite the fact, she seems to look younger than her age. *She often talks about her mother, but she never talk of her real name. She just refers to her as "Libra". *Sometimes she uses her code name: 「３３７０」, which reads as "su-su-se-ru". It has a meaning, but she doesn't tell anybody. *She knows about Sakioka's mother-in-law, she was actually the one who brought Sakioka and Suzume together. *Her favorite subject is everything (obviously...). **But her most favorite subject was Science and Art, like her daughter. * Her favorite dessert is Lemon Chiffon. Category:BPPC Characters Category:Battle Princess Precure!